The Last Quincy
by n00b-masta2112
Summary: Is Uryu really the last quincy? He meets another, and is thrown into something he wants no part in...IshidaOC
1. Mikarura

**I like Uryu and his glasses. I thought that if he had someone, he would…well, have someone…Just read the stupid story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Karu.**

----------

**The Last Quincy**

Chapter 1: Mikarura

The full moon shone bright in the dark night sky as Uryu Ishida strolled the empty paths in the park. A silver cross hanging out of his sleeve glinted in the moonlight. He was waiting for something. Uryu pushed up his glasses with one hand and leaned his head back, counting the stars.

Suddenly, a deafening roar rang out into the night. Uryu extended his arm, the cross swinging in the chilly evening breeze. A glowing blue spirit bow appeared in his hand.

The hollow became visible when it came out from behind a clump of trees. Uryu pulled his arrow back to his chin and was about to destroy the hollow when an orange spirit arrow flew in and pierced the hollow straight through.

Uryu dropped his hands to his side, the spirit weapons disappearing.

A girl with fair skin and long black hair hanging down her back in a thick braid stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

She looked up at Uryu with emerald eyes and said, "You're not the only quincy left, you know."

A gold cross could be seen dangling from her left wrist. "I'm Mikarura."

"Uryu."

"Do you go to Karakura High School?"

Uryu nodded.

"You must be in tenth grade, right? One year older than me. I'm in ninth," whenever she spoke, Mikarura's voice stayed the same flat pitch.

Uryu just stared at her, into her cold green eyes, trying to figure her out.

Mikarura turned and began to walk away. As she departed, she said, "Maybe I'll see you at school, Uryu."

After he was alone, Uryu spent a long time staring at the moon, wondering how another quincy could still be alive. But there was evidence. She had had shot the hollow, and she did have a spirit cross.

_But how…could I not have known about her? How could I not have noticed her?_ Uryu thought. _Mikarura…what a mystery…_

----------

The next day at school, Uryu spotted Mikarura in the halls before class. Her emerald orbs stared straight ahead into space. Whenever there was an obstruction in her way, she just sidestepped it and continued on her way, eyes still looking at nothing.

"Good morning, Uryu," she murmured softly as she passed him. But Mikarura's gaze had never left her subconscious.

_How did she see me if she wasn't even looking? _Uryu wondered. _How odd…_

Mikarura proceeded down the corridor and to her first class, leaving a confused Uryu in her wake.

----------

It was lunchtime. Uryu usually ate alone. He was walking to an empty classroom when he passed an open doorway. A girl with blank green eyes and a thick, black braid hanging down her back was sitting by herself in the back of the room. Uryu came in and sat across from her.

"Mikarura."

"I don't need company," she said in her monotone.

"Is it that you don't _need_ company, or that you don't_ want _it?"

Mikarura didn't say anything, but simply took a bite of her lunch.

Uryu took out his and began to eat as well. They ate in peace for a while until Mikarura broke the silence.

"I'm used to eating alone, so don't think I need you to make me feel better or anything."

"I've grown accustomed to eating alone as well, and I'm not trying to make you feel better at all. I just didn't feel like having lunch by myself today."

Mikarura set her food down and looked at him. "Don't you have any friends in your grade? Why don't you eat with them?" She turned away from him coldly.

"It's obvious you don't want me here. Should I leave?"

Again, Mikarura didn't answer him, but resumed eating once again. Uryu continued as well.

Mikarura finished and tossed the rest of her meal in the trash can. On her way out, she said, "You don't have to call me Mikarura all the time, Uryu. Just Karu is fine.

----------

**Somebody review and tell me how to add another chapter, then I'll continue!**


	2. A Companion

**Never mind, I figured it out. Thanks anyway. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 2: A Companion

Every day after that, Uryu disappeared into an empty classroom at lunchtime. He sat with Karu in companionable silence. They rarely talked, and when they did, it was only short phrases with no meaning.

Despite their icy behavior, Uryu and Karu enjoyed each other's company. If one of them didn't show up, the other noted their own lonliness. Never before had they realized how much they needed a friend.

One lunch period, Uryu thought of the beauty of the moon and stars on the eve he met Karu, and spontaneously asked, "Do you want to go to the park tonight?"

Karu looked up at him. "Why?"

"It's a full moon tonight, and I just like to go there and look at the stars sometimes."

Karu hesitated. "Okay."

"Nine o'clock."

"M-hm," Karu nodded and picked up her lunch. "See you then." She left the room, and Uryu wondered what had driven him to ask her to come with him. Usually he went on his own to gather his thoughts, and almost always ran into a hollow. Like the one Karu had destroyed exactly one month ago…

----------

A bell on the top of a tall clock tower rang nine times. Uryu was wandering the park like he did every full moon, the light wind on his face.

He came across Karu sitting in a tree, her legs swinging rhythmically. "Evening," she greeted, and hopped down gracefully.

They began to walk, side by side. The quiet night air settled over their heads, but neither one minded. It was silence that had brought them to be friends, and silence that comforted them the most.

Uryu stopped on a small grassy hill and sat down. He peered up at the sky, counting the stars once again. Karu sat down beside him and exhaled deeply, also looking at the sky.

"Every star is the soul of a person," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"When someone dies, their spirit remains on Earth until they either turn into a hollow or are guided to the soul society by a soul reaper, is that what they told you?"

Uryu looked back down to the ground.

"That is true…if the spirit chooses to remain…but if they don't, their soul can rise into the sky, where they become a star, watching over those they left."

"How do you know?"

Karu tipped her head to the side and studied Uryu. She turned back to the stars and smirked. "I just do."

----------

Another day. Another lunch. Another silent conversation.

Near the end of their meal, Karu whispered, "Thanks for showing me the moon."

Uryu nodded. He then said, "You'll have to meet me somewhere this summer so we can continue having lunch together."

"I almost forgot today is the last day of school…" Karu smiled warmly at Uryu. Something she very seldomly did. "I'd like to spend time with you during vacation, Uryu."

Uryu stood up and strode out of the room. "The park," was all he said.

"Noon," added Karu.

"Every day," finished Uryu before exiting the room. Karu tossed her long black braid over her shoulder and left the classroom…for the last time ever…

----------

**The next chappie is the final one. I hope you stick around for the finale!**


	3. Bright Star on a Full Moon

**The final chapter is finally up! Yay! Don't forget to review when you're done!**

------------

Chapter 3: Bright Star on a Full Moon

Uryu and Karu met every day at the park at noon for a while that summer.

But one day, Mikarura waited and waited, but Uryu never showed up. She sat on a short brick wall and began to eat, but still no Uryu. She finished, threw away the remainder of her lunch, and waited longer. But Uryu never came into view.

_Screw this_ she thought as she hopped down from the wall. _I'm going home._

Karu decided to be angry. But, as she walked home, she couldn't help but worry for her friend. _He wouldn't just not come right? He'd tell me if he was busy. What if…_ Karu shook her head. "Uryu is fine," she reassured herself out loud. But inside she was still worrying…

As she pondered Uryu's whereabouts, she crossed the street, not seeing the 'don't walk' sign.

The truck driver saw the young girl with dull green eyes and a thick black braid hanging down her back, but not soon enough. He tried to swerve out of the way, but didn't have enough time. He hit the girl head on, and she went rolling off to the side.

Pulling out a cell phone, the truck driver dialed the three numbers he thought he would never have to touch. He knelt down beside the girl's body and checked her breathing and looked for a pulse. He found neither.

By the time the ambulance arrived, the girl was already dead. Her soul stood and looked on in shock.

_I'm…dead?_ Karu couldn't believe that she was gone, in the blink of an eye. She thought of Uryu, and how she didn't have time to say goodbye to her friend.

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of Uryu coming to the park to have lunch with her, but she wouldn't be there.

She remembered the night Uryu took her to see the full moon, and how she told him about the spirits that became stars. Karu suddenly knew what she wanted to do. She stayed attached to her body by her spirit chain in the hospital until night. The doctors kept the body there overnight, even though they couldn't bring her back.

As the moon rose, Karu leaned out of the hospital window and closed her emerald orbs. Her spirit chain vanished, and her soul rose up into the night sky.

But no one could see the star that was Mikarura, because only those who a star looks after can see it.

So she waited for Uryu to come back.

----------

Uryu Ishida walked down the streets quietly. He was coming back from the park where he had eaten lunch alone. As he was wondering where Karu could be, he passed a man sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. Uryu caught a glimpse of the obituaries on the back page and couldn't believe what he saw!

A young girl with green eyes and a long black braid hanging down her back stared out at him from the picture.

"Karu?" he whispered under his breath.

Uryu turned and headed for the cemetery. _It can't be_ he thought._ There's no way she's dead._

He reached the graveyard and found the stone over freshly packed soil. The tombstone read:

"_**Don't walk" the sign said**_

_**If only she'd used her head**_

_**But she was preoccupied**_

_**At the moment she died**_

_**By something we'll never know**_

_**The driver tried to save her**_

_**The noble man couldn't have been braver**_

_**He sat by her side**_

_**During the long, dragging ride**_

_**As they took her away for good…**_

_**Mikarura Suzu**_

_**14 years old**_

_**May she rest with the stars in the sky.**_

A single tear brimmed on Uryu's eyelid as he reread the poem. The tear escaped and trailed down his cheek.

He sat with Karu for a long while, and soon the moon rose bright and full above him. The stars twinkled over the world, but one outshone them all.

Uryu tilted his face heavenward and stared at the sky. "It's a full moon, Karu. Your favorite time of month…" Another tear dripped down his face as he imagined having come see the moon alone once again.

What he didn't know was that he wouldn't ever watch the moon alone. He would always be accompanied by a star, a spirit of a loved one, watching over the one she left. Mikarura would be with him every night, although he felt alone.

"Now I'm the last quincy," Uryu whispered to his star.

The star flashed brighter, as if to say,

"You're wrong."


End file.
